1) Field
The following description relates to an electrochromic device and a method of fabricating the same and, more particularly to an electrochromic device including a counter electrode easily fabricated at reduced temperatures and a method of fabricating the same.
2) Description of the Related Art
Electrochromism is a phenomenon in which a color reversibly changes based on a direction of an electric field formed by a voltage. Moreover, a material having electrochromic properties, e.g., a material having optical characteristics that reversibly change through an electrochemical reduction-oxidation (“redox”) reaction, is called an electrochromic material. In general, an electrochromic material does not display a color until an electric field is applied thereto or, alternatively, the electrochromic material may display color when no electric field is applied thereto, and not display the color when an electric field is applied.
A typical electrochromic device utilizing the abovementioned electrochromic characteristics has excellent reflectivity, flexibility and portability, without requiring an external light source. More particularly, electrochromic devices are becoming increasingly popular for use in electronic paper. As a result, there is a need to develop an electronic medium, e.g., an electrochromic device, that can be easily manufactured to have a display quality substantially similar to that of printed paper.